StarFox Genesis
by tcpeppytc
Summary: The story of the first Starfox Team. Who they were, what they became, and why it happened
1. Chapter 1

Oikonny Hall was a hive of activity . The elaborately gilded, ornamented building was paying host to the annual " Cornerian Sun" awards, recognizing a Significant Cornerian. Scientists, Generals, Musicians, Philanthropists, all were in attendence. Who would tonights recipient be? everyone wondered. Could it be the celebrated Scientist Andross Oikonny? He was sitting in his own box seat, a big broad shouldered ape with grey slicked back hair and a neat grey beard. He had been the recipient for the past five years, due to his ground breaking work in medicine and Cornerian military technology. It was largely due to him, that Corneria was as advanced as it /br /Would Victor Phoenix be the winner? The d Vulpine diplomat had recently brought an end to the ancient Fichina/ Fortuna conflict, bringing clarity and peace to /Yet another expected Candidate was singer/song writer Furri Hendrix. His recent hit single " Starfoxy- Lady" had been widely hailed as a musical entire crowd held their breath as Colonol Pepper, a saggy faced bull dog officer made his way to the podium on stage. One could hear a pin drop as the bulldog positioned himself and looked somberly at his audience. " Good evening ladies and gentlemen." he began. "Distinguished and honored guests, I am honored by your presence. Rarely is there any occasion where such a concentration of brilliance, courage, and humanitarian impulse are gathered together. Though all of you have done such good, there are three guests tonight who defended your works from such destruction." This was greeted with /br /Pepper held his paw until the great hall was filled with silence " The recipients of this years " Cornerian Sun" award need little introduction. They have captured the hearts and headlines of Corneria for the past three years. For the past three years they have successfully dealt with the Titanian Nationalists, defended our planet from the forces of Krischania, and put an end to thousands of space pirate gangs. Would team Starfox, step forward please!"

In the midst of thunderous cheers and applause, three figures made their way down the aisle. A Fox strode confidently forward, trailed by a more timid Pig and Rabbit. In contrast to the elegently dressed guests, team starfox wore their brown and grey flight jackets, their combat boots, and scarves. The Fox led his team up the stage stairs and to the /br /The Colonol beamed at all of them beneath his wrinkles. " James Mccloud, Peppy Hare, Pigma Dengar, for your courage, skill, and dedication, I am pleased to present you with the Cornerian Sun !" As the applause rose again, Pepper handed James the award, a small marble pillar topped by a silver sunlike orb. " Thank you sir!" James said eagerly, shaking the colonel's hand. With a subtle snap of his fingers, Peppy and Pigma flanked him, looking onto the crowd with stoic, sweaty faces. " Well hello Coreneria!" James exclaimed.

" We are honored and humbled by this award. It's been a real trip serving to you fine people. Though things have gotten pretty tough and hairy at times, the thoughts of the Cornerian people have always kept us going. Always know you will be safe. Always know, youll have a friend in Starfox!"br /br /James showed off the award ( along with a wink and a grin) to the audience, and basked in their approval and crowds approval eventually got Pigma and Peppy to ease up and show off their ownflashy poses. While James was the most at ease, all three members felt ecstatic at this moment. All three grabbed paws and held them high for all to see. Nothing could distract them from the crowd's approval and reverence. Not even the hard, pensive, green eyed stare of Andross Okionny.


	2. SF Genesis Chapter 2

James led his teammates back to their seats, shaking hands, high fiving, and blowing kisses all the way. After more MCS gave out lesser awards the ceremony was over. Colonel Pepper then led the team back stage. He took off his hat and wiped his brow. "Congratulations boys! Here's to a job well done!" Pepper exclaimed enthusiastically, shaking James' hand. "Couldn't have done it without you sir!" James said warmly. "Colonel Pepper, we cannot thank you enough for helping us get this far!"  
" No, thank you Peppy! Without you, and your tram I shudder to think what would have befallen our planet!"  
He looked them all over reflectivly.

" I took a chance taking you on. I put my reputation and military future on the line, when I pleaded your case to the general staff! Who would have believed that sponsoring space mercenaries would contribute to such victories! You delivered my boys, you really did!" He pulled James and Peppy into a close hug, while Pigma watched on from a distance.

" Magnificent off the cuff speech James! Trusted your instincts eh?" James flashed a nod and smile. " We really would have been toast without him sir." Peppy said humbly.  
" Well I wish I could say the hard part is over. It isn't" Pepper sighed. " You just spoke to the crowd, and now you must mingle with them!"  
" Hah! you call that hard?" Pigma said with a sneer. "Didja see us Pepper? We were a hit! The hard part'll be keepin' those rich shmucks off of us!" Pepper let out a mournful sigh.  
" Corneria is deeply in your debt, but you may find yourselves... among this crowd anyway... out of place. These are the have come from Corneria's finest schools and er.."finest" families. You will find some admirers, but others may resent your presence. Starfox, please be careful!


	3. SF Genesis Chapter 3

The minute they stepped into the foyer, Starfox was up to their furry ears in admirers. Everyone seemed to want to speak with them, shake their paw, touch their sleeves, anything to get in contact with them. One older Iguana woman happened to take in interest in Peppy. " So, your quite the flier huh, big guy" she purred as she batted her heavily purpled mascara eyelids at him.  
" Oh uh yes ma'am." Peppy said masking his discomfort.  
" Back on Krischania.. I... I flew loops all round em Ill tell you hwat..." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed James living it up with Furry Hendrix and two vixens, one purple, and one beige. What to do, what to do.

He had it." Excuse me ma'am I have to get my team together. Big photo shoot you know how it is..." With that he made his way over to James and his entourage. " Peppy Hare, get the hell over here!" James said grabbing his friend by the shoulder. " Furri, girls, this here's my main man, Peppy Hare. Without him, we wouldn't even be having this little shindig" The feeling lasted until Peppy noticed Pigma Dengar out of the corner of his eye. Pigma was sitting at the bar, being a little too friendly with a turqouise peacock avian, in a blue dress.

" Come on Babe, whatsa matter?!" Pigma belched indignantly. " Im parta freakin Starfox. The best in the galaxy. Chicks love the best. Ill treat ya right!"  
As he reached out to grab her arm James rushed forward and pinned it to his back.  
" Sorry miss" said James as the peacock ran off in disgust.  
" Well, well team starfox shows its true colors." said a snide prickly voice. It was Victor Phoenix, a well dressed fox in his mid forties.  
" Im so sorry Mr. Phoenix" said James " Our friend here is completly out of line, and I...  
" Im talking about all of you!" Victor snarled. " The Cornerian Sun" award is for people of consequence!" Victor smiled coldly. " And what are you? Action heroes, video game characters, gutter trash that Pepper swept up to advance his own pitiful career."  
James stood up and looked him dead in the eye. " We've saved this planet more times than you can-  
" Saved!" Victor hissed. " General Petrus saved us! you were the glitz and tinsel of his battle ships you miserable!..."

" Is there a problem Victor?" a deep, smooth voice inquired. The four animals looked behind them and saw the tall, imposing figure of Andross Okionny. While his face was calm, his green eyes looked furious and were staring straight at Phoenix. " Why Dr. Andross... not at all... SImply congradulating our young heroes..." " If I didn't know better" Andross said coldly " I would say that I just heard you grievously insult tonights guests of honor."  
" Insult?" Phoenix said evasivly. " Why no.. I was merely...You must have misheard me..."  
Andross gazed silently for a moment. " Take care I do not mishear you again, or I may decide your campaign is no longer worth my attentions." Looking perturbed, Victor hastened away to join a group of sophisticated cheetahs and flamingos.

Andross sighed. " My humblest apologies" he said addressing team Starfox. " Victor, along with many of tonights guests envy you. Let them. Envy is the tribute mediocrity pays to greatness." Andross sat at the bar and motioned for a drink. " Your honor is well deserved."  
" Thank you Dr. Andross" said Peppy feeling himself sweat again. " Though Im really surprised the honor wasn't yours again! What with your accomplishments...the cancer cure... irrigation of Titania... "  
" You invented Gold and Silver rings!" James interjected. " Without those we would have been dead meat." Andross waved a brown leathery hand  
"Time to pass the torch! All my innovations would have been for nought if you three hadnt been there to defend them!" Andross took his drink, took a long sip and looked all three of them over.

" Now let me tell you something... a little future advice from one "Sun" recipient to another." All three members watched him with anticipation. Andross smiled " Always be the best. Let nothing and no one stand in your way! I did not get to be where I am by following the "rules". I acted." Andross paused for effect. " I worked my way from nothing, scraped and saved my way thourgh science school. I have taken risks, pushed the very limits and boundaries of science!... and have reaped handsome rewards. Rewards which you may one day have..." He smiled at them. " Keep your team together. Score more victories, tighten your grip on the Cornerian people's hearts! Soon you will find that nothing is denied to you. Not wealth, not power, not respect.." His green eyes darted to Pigma " Not even women!"  
He stood up and handed them three cards from his coat pocket. "Remember boys, we are of a different breed. ! Give old Uncle Andross a call any time you need work. I assure you, I pay handsomly.."  
" Now sir." Peppy started. " We can't promise anything just yet we, well we.." Andross held up a finger  
" You needn't do anything you don't want to. Im only saying the offers on the table. Now run along! I shouldn't keep you all to myself!"


	4. SF Genesis Chapter 4

Woo!" What a night!" James said as he arched his back. " Thank God thats over!"  
" Heh you said it!" Pigma declared. " Freakin chump city back there!"  
" I never want to shake another hand or have another picture taken... ever again!"  
Peppy said wearily. Team Starfox had just walked into their own exclusive parking garage.  
As they walked forwad in the dark tunnel like garage, they came upon a red convertible emblazoned with an orange " Great Fox" logo on either side. " Hey Foxy" James called " ya miss me?" It was James' car, the " Foxy Flier." It a state of the art vehicle paid with just a fraction of StarFox's recent earnings. Complete with blue energy boosters and flux capacitor, it was James' pride and joy.

All three piled in, James in front, Peppy in shotgun, Pigma in the back seat. " All strapped in?" James asked putting on his shades as he looked in the rearview. " All set" Peppy replied with a wink, " Fire er up Captain!" James revved the engine, and with a bolt of blue energy, was out the garage, onto the highway of Corneria City. " We did it guys" James said, with one hand on the steering wheel. " We finally did it. You guys rocked!" " Don't mention it Jim." Peppy replied. " Without you though we'd be toast. Your the greatest fighter on the team! Also,I don't know who wouldve given that speech if you weren't there.."  
" Pepp come on!" James replied, as he riskily passed a flying orange truck. " I could always count on you saving my ass in a dogfight! Without you telling me to take it easy and not charge ahead, Ida been roadkill!"  
" And who saved both yer asses?" Pigma asked , as he patted his hands on James and Peppy's headrests. " You Pigma!" said Peppy beaming. " Your hacking skillls and knowledge of enemy weaponry really did the trick"  
" Damn straight!" said Pigma smugly. " Who else would've anaylzed them enemy shields?!" " Noone buddy" James said as he and Pigma bumped fists.

The whole team was quiet now,leaving Peppy to enjoy the view. The car had reached the verdant and mounatainous outskirts of the city, where one could get the best view of Corneria city. The capital looked especially beutiful from this far away, thought Peppy as his long ears swayed back and forth in the warm night breeze.  
" You guys" James began. " I love you guys. But we may not all be crashing together for much longer." Im thinking of proposing to Vixy."  
" Ah, thinking about getting yerself a new ball and chain huh Jim?" Pigma laughed. " Though I gotta say, she aint a bad ball and chain to have...!"  
" Pigma knock it off!" Peppy barked. " James... are you really sure about this?" James' expression was unreadable as the streetlights danced off his sunglasses. Peppy had met James' girlfriends: avians, canines, vixens... But Vixy was something special. Cute face, long blonde hair, kind, pretty,and funny. She treated Peppy and Pigma like her own friends. She fit every possible requirement one could have for a wife. Happy as he was for his friend, Peppy couldn't help but feel a bit sad and empty. He didn't get dates nearly as much as James, and the few dates he liked never lasted long. When will my special lady come? he thought to himself.

While lost in thought, James pulled the "Foxy Flier" into the driveway of their secluded, rustic home." Im telling you both, she's the one!" said James as he led the way to the door. " Well we're both happy for ya pal! Mazeltov!" said Pigma as he followed him in. " Congradulations James!" said Peppy catching the door Pigma didnt hold. They made their way to the living room. A room with couches, a fire place, and large glass windows that looked out onto the mountains, forests, and crystal blue lake outside. " Now I know we're all beat, but we've got to see something. Take a seat!" said James as he sat on a black leather arm chair.  
Pigma sat on a green plush easy chair, Peppy on an oaken rocking chair. James reached into his pocket and pulled out the 6 inch high marble pillar and silver orb.  
" Check it out!" said James breathily as he slowly twirled the award. The lights reflected from it like a disco ball, on the walls, on James' sunglasses, on Pigmas covetous face, On Peppys admiring one. " Really makes a difference looking at it up close right? " We're the top dogs now! We're a hit!" Pigma said satisfactorily.  
" We're the top a da heap! We're gonna make our own rules soon!" His small, watery eyes looked intently at James.  
" This means we can be our own boss now! No more kissing Petrus' ass. We...did it! Ya know, we could always work for Andross. That richie'll have us set for life! Vixy will be set for life!"  
James looked out the window deep in thought. " Now Pigma...Pigma" Peppy said clearing his throat. "Pigma...James... I love Andross. He is without a doubt the most accomplished and influential Cornerian alive. I'm amazed we got to talk to him." He took a deep breath. " However. We don't know everything about don't know what he wants us to do. Now Im not saying hes sketchy but we need to be careful. Besides the people love us, because we flew with the army. Thats how we got to be heroes! Now that we're heroes, we can't just go back to being mercenaries for billionaires! We..."

"Aw Give it a rest Pepp, Jesus!" said Pigma as he leaned back in his chair. " Just saying the guy sounds legit, thats all!"  
"Enough!" said James quietly but firmly. He was at the window gazing up at the starry night sky. " Its too late to be talking about this stuff. Let's hit the sack. Seriously."


	5. SF Genesis Chapter 5

Andross stood perfectly still in the marble floored elevator. The shiny silver doors, reflected his image as well as his mood. Triumph! He combed his thick wavy hair back, and adjusted his purple pocket handkerchief, looking dapper in his black buisness suit and green tie. The doors opend and Andross strode confidently into the Metal balcony of the 20th floor of the Cornerian defence department. He walked across the platform to a large metal bridge, where two stern looking German shepherd soldiers stood ready. Andross approached them as he reached for his ID.  
" Dr. Andross. Pleased to see you. No ID necessary." The one on the left said. Move along".  
Andross stepped through them onto the long metallic bridge, over the wide gasping chasm. The chasm was thousands of feet deep, leading deep into the Cornerian defence ministrys bowels. It might seem excessive to the casual observer, but Andross knew the Cornerian government spared no expense, when it came to the safety of it's leaders. They don't spend nearly enough, Andross mused to himself, as they have barely averted disaster, thanks to three ill bred mercenaries. As Andross continued to think his thoughts a high excited voice called out to him. " Hey Andross" Andross peered through the mist emanating around him to see a small figure at the end of the bridge.  
It was a frog half his height, complete with thick black glasses, checkered pants, and disheveled lab coat. "Good to see you Beltino!" Andross called out in his deep booming voice. " Right on time I hope?" " We have ten minutes to spare!" The frog called out proudly. Andross crossed the threshold and gave Beltino a warm hug. The two scientists looked up and saw the large, metallic bunker, that was the forum for all engineering/ military matters. " So... uh Andross..." The frog began. " Where do we go in?... what do we do?... I mean I know what we do its just!" Andross placed his arm on Beltino's shoulder and fixed his green eyes on him. " Just follow my lead old friend" he said reassuringly.

They strode towards the doors, Andross striding confidently forward, and Beltino shuffling along, his deadfish hands hanging in front of him. " What is the project your pitching? " Andross asked casually. " A proposal" Beltion said, perking up." A proposal to desalinize lake Elenor... on the opposite side of the planet... its a key habitat of the large juwana fish... And a clear source of energy... I do hope the council will agree." " The council will agree." Said Andross flatly. "To your proposal as to mine." " What is yours Andross?" Beltino asked curiously. "Oohhh... you'll see soon enough" said Andross with a smirk. Andross walked toward the bunkers blue and red striped metallic door and squinted his eye forward. A thin blue beam shot out and focused on his eye. Then the door snapped open. As Andross strode forward through the dark hall, he could hear Beltino chattering his teeth. "Steady old boy..." Andross murmured without turning around. " Just as you told the master scientists... Nothing can go wrong..." They crossed the threshold into a brightly lit meeting room.

The two scientists were surrounded by imposing faces, of the various generals and politicians who were called upon to attend this meeting. In the center of the metallic semicircle was the Cornerian coat of arms: a red outline of the planet Corneria orbited by a red fighter pilot, leaving a long stream of exhaust. Up above the coat of arms was seated the chairman of the meeting: Chief of the Cornerian general staff, a big rhinoceros named General Thaddeus. He was bedecked in the uniform of a Cornerian General: a red jacket, black bandalier, and red and black generals cap, complete with medals from his long years of service. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he saw the two of them.  
" Andross good to see you!" called an smooth, arrogant voice. " And you too Dr. uh...Toad." It was that of the President, Miles Lynx, seated directly at Thaddeus' right hand. Although he was the president,he was second in command in military councils.  
" Great you could come my friend" he went on. " As you well know, the Cornerian state and society are deeply indebted to your efforts. Thanks to you we have developed cures for most diseases, made huge advancements in engineering, strengthed our army and conquered most of the Lylat system..." At this the general gave a derisive snort. " I am sure I speak for everyone here." Lynx continued," that whatever you have to propose today, we'll make happen!" There was a loud muttering of agreement and visible head nodding from the crowd.  
" What do you propose Doctor?" Thaddeus asked in a gruff manner. Andross grinned broadly at him. " My dear Robert...something that will make your already powerful army the pride of the universe!" As Beltino took a seat next to Colonel Pepper, Andross strode toward the center, to pitch his project.

" General Thaddeus... Mr. President... distinguished politicians and members of the general staff..." Andross began. " I am deeply thankful of the support and I have received from you in the past. With my ideas, and your willingness to act on them, we have made Corneria the ruler of the Lylat system. Peace, and prosperity reign thanks to our scientists, our wise leaders, and the brave men and women of the armed forces, who sacrificed so much to defend it. But who knows what new threats we may face? What if our army, is not enough?" Andross paused. " Colonel Pepper, without "Starfox" would you be here today? Would Corneria still be free today?" Thaddeus growled, his grim face becoming grimmer. " Why Dr. Andross..." Pepper began. " They certainly didn't hurt... though our army is quite..." " At the very least" said Andross, slowly approaching the president, and ignoring Pepper, " At the very least it would have been an uphill battle against the Titanian nationalists... Who knows how much longer Starfox can keep saving the day?" "But fear not" he declared, pulling out a black remote. " I have designed something to make starfox seem like first year recruits in the Bull dog unit."

He flipped a switch on and a giant green monster came leaping out. " Calm down, its just a hologram" Andross said casually as some of the board let out gasps of fear. " Behold... the bio weapon: A genetically engineered monster for the purposes of war. Viscious, tough, and as strong as any battle ship. Gentlemen, what will be the price?" Andross asked as the vision jumped back into the remote. Beltino was gazing in awe at Andross, as were most of the board. Thaddeus looked offended, Miles, apologetic and pitying. " Dr. Andross" Miles Lynx began.." This clearly is a work of brilliance... But Im not sure its needed at this time." What do you mean" asked Andross calmy, his voice not betraying his feelings. "This seems extremly expensive... hehe sorry...and impractical..." Said the president. " We also don't know what would happen, if that thing ever escaped."

" It just doesnt make sense." General Thaddeus growled. " The galaxy is at peace. Our army is strong. We have no real threats to our planet anymore." He looked at Andross. " Doctor, you have been an enormous help to our planet, but I agree, this just is not needed." Andross stared coldly back. " I also feel we need more and different scientists contracted. Your good Andross, but maybe too good. We don't want to have only one person to provide firepower!" " Yes ... as they say... " said Miles Lynx looking flusterd and uncomfortable. " Can't put all your eggs in one basket... We love your talent doctor... but perhaps we should diversify..."  
" Come to think of it!" said Thaddeus, " We on the general staff have been debating for some time now, but have come to this conclusion. We need to cut back on military spending. It's getting excessive and quite frankly unnecessary. We plan on voicing our concerns to Congress as soon as we can" " General... Mr. President." said Andross in a voice of deadly calm. " If my military innovations are no longer of service... what would you have me do?" " Well... perhaps more... peaceful pursuits." Miles said folding his palms. " Our new galactic colonies need restoration, refurbishment, for the eventual colonizers? I am sure we can find something for you... "  
" Moving on" Thaddeus barked ruffling his papers. " Dr. Toad... You have a proposal about desalinizing?" Beltino shiverred and nodded his head. " Well come on up." The general said not unkindly.

Beltino's presentation went magnificently, as he had tried so hard beforehand. Andross barely noticed however as he seethed through the entire thing. If they dont accept my project soon... If they insist on relegating me to childs play... Andross thought to himself. They may have another threat soon enough. One that not even Starfox can stop!


End file.
